R E D   T H R E A D
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: June '43. "Merdeka!" Satu kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan bersama-sama. Melontarkan kepalan tangan penuh luka ke atas, lalu tertawa lagi. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 1 :::**

**.**

**June'43**

**Hari ini cerah, aku makan pasta buatan nii-chan, aku bahagia sekali! Jerman datang membawa berita, yah, aku tidak ingat itu apa, tetapi syukurlah kalau dia sehat!**

**.**

Italia Veneziano menatap langit, ia bertanya kemana perginya warna biru yang biasanya ia lihat. Kenapa sekarang tergantikan oleh warna hitam, merah dan cokelat?

Kenapa wangi rerumputan yang biasanya tercium, kini berubah menjadi bau bubuk mesiu?

"Nii-chan?"

Ia lelah mengangkat orang-orang yang jatuh di atas tanah merah, ia ingin mencari kakaknya yang tak tampak sejak peperangan ini dimulai.

Luka di atas mata kirinya kini mengering, ikut menyusahkan gerakan mata dan penglihatan.

"Nii-chan?"

Tembakan yang ia terima di lambung, tidak terlalu dirasakannya, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal sepele seperti rasa sakit, sekarang.

Ia ingin mencari sang kakak, ia ingin mencari ketenangan dari senyuman marah itu, ia ingin mencari dada tempatnya menangis.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama, sudah mencari, mengelilingi Sicily yang telah berubah menjadi neraka dunia.

Ia tidak tahu lagi, tidak ingin tahu lagi, kemana pun ia melangkah, hanya terlihat asap dan darah, satu hal yang bisa menurunkan adrenalinnya adalah janji untuk bertemu.

Dan dengan mempertaruhkan apapun, ia akan membuat janji itu bisa ditepati. "Tunggulah, nii-chan, aku pasti datang…"

Janji untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai, setelah ia berhasil menciptakan kembali kedamaian ke Italia.

Meski taruhannya adalah nyawa, darah, dan terlibat perang.

.

.

Romano menatap pria di hadapannya itu, dengan mata yang nanar, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Dimana adikku?"

Ia masih tidak percaya saat dibangunkan pagi-pagi, oleh tentara yang tidak dikenal dan dipaksa duduk mendengarkan penjelasan panjang dari pria berdarah dingin itu.

Sejak awal ia sudah tidak suka dengan usul si pria, untuk melakukan perjanjian dengan bos Jerman, apalagi setelah melihat betapa pria ini haus kekuasaan sama seperti orang-orang Jerman.

Ketakutan cukup lama menghantuinya, Romano lebih banyak berdiam di Napoli atau mengunjungi Spanyol.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Di sini rumah Feli, dan aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya di mana pun! Jelaskan!"

Sejak awal ia tidak menyukai daerah yang dipilih adiknya itu untuk tinggal, pertama, menjadi pusat fascist dan kedua, markas besar tentara Nazi Jerman.

"Baik, aku akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Ia bosan dikurung dalam ruangan besar, semua jendela ditutup, tidak ada tomat, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa ia bodoh-bodohi.

Romano berdiri sambil meraih seragam tentara yang diletakan di atas meja bulat di hadapannya. Namun belum ada sepuluh langkah, ia terhenti oleh suara keras pria itu.

"Berhenti Romano! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan, ataupun bangunan ini!"

Alisnya yang biasa mengkerut, kini mengkerut semakin dalam, "Hah? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Lagipula, aku harus mencari Feli!" Romano membalikkan badan menatap pria angkuh itu.

Dengan nada berat, pria itu menaikkan wajahnya dari dekapan tangan yang mengepal di atas meja penuh dokumen.

"Perang besar melanda Italia. Sekutu sudah mulai penyerangan pertama di Sicily."

Darah Romano berdesir hebat, bagai ditampar, ia menatap tak percaya pria itu. Ia mencari-cari titik kebohongan yang diharap bisa ditemukannya, namun gagal. Dengan gemetar, ia membingkai wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Se-sekutu? Sicily-ku! Ke-kenapa kau…"

Pria itu menggerakkan tangan, menyibakkan gorden hitam yang sedari tadi menutup jendela besar di belakang mejanya.

Terlihat langit begitu hitam, asap-asap terlihat membubung dari kejauhan, namun Venice di sini tetap tenang tak tersentuh.

"Inilah yang harus kau lindungi…"

Lututnya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh, jatuh ke atas lantai berkarpet hijau. Romano, tidak bisa percaya dengan pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

Perang yang selama ini ia dan Feliciano hindari, kini melanda kotanya, rakyatnya… Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu dan malah berlindung di Utara?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sicily?

"Fe-feliciano? Kemana perginya adikku?"

Bulir-bulir air mata, siap berhamburan keluar dari kelopak mata, ia sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban yang akan diterima.

Tetapi, dengan segala upaya menolak kenyataan, yang kini berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Sicily. Ia di kirim bersama Pasukan, untuk mengusir Sekutu dari kotamu."

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

**Yessss…**

**Gue capek luar biasa, sejarah itali yang berputar2 bikin gue puyeng.**

**Pada tahun 1943, itu~ masih perang dunia ke WW2 dimana Itali yang sebelumnya allied forces aka sekutu berpindah ke axis bersama Jerman dan Jepang, tetapi pada tahun 1943 juga, semua jadi kacau balau oleh sekutu yang menginvasi Sicily.**

**Italia, kembali menjadi pengecut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 2 :::**

**.**

**Early June'43**

**Sudah lama rasanya tidak bermain ke Selatan, tapi kuharap, jika masih diberikan kesempatan. Aku ingin pergi untuk bersenang-senang, bukan berperang.**

**.**

Tak berbentuk. Hancur terburai tanpa ampun.

Tak sedikit pun dari pemandangan itu yang membuat Italia menangis.

Dalam sekejab, pemandangan tenang berubah menjadi lautan api dan darah.

Derap langkah terasa berat saat menginjak tanah, giginya bergemeretak hebat saat menangkap sosok pasukan Inggris.

"INFANTRI! MAJUUUU!"

_DORR!_

_DORR! _

Suara artillery, membahana, suara tembakan, lemparan granat dan berbagai macam alat militer lainnya, bak orchestra kelam di malam berhujan.

Peluru demi peluru terbang bebas di udara. Dengungan suaranya menggetarkan langkah kaki di atas tanah dan menciutkan semangat untuk mencari kemerdekaan.

"Kita kekurangan amunisi!" teriakan siapa? Entahlah, ia hanya bisa mengongkang senjatanya lagi. Oh, ada rakyat biasa, mereka berlarian, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah, ini ladang perkelahian yang seharusnya tidak kalian datangi?

"EVAKUASI RAKYAT SIPIL!"

Masih tidak bergeming, ia menatap ujung tanah, yang bergetar, sama seperti tubuhnya.

Adrenalin berpacu begitu cepat, untuk pertama kalinya ia _face to face _menghadapi tentara Inggris, _The British Army. _Italia menatap langit yang cerah, meski di bawahnya, bumi telah bercecaran darah.

Mengerikan, menakjubkan, menghipnotis, saat dunia berputas tanpa kontrol.

Satu persatu tubuh di sekitarnya bertumbangan.

"Ambil senjata dari prajurit yang sudah tewas!" dalam sekejab, sudah puluhan orang jatuh di atas tanah yang merah oleh darah sendiri, tidak bernyawa.

"**ANDIAMO**! ANDIAMO!" Para prajurit menggertakkan giginya melawan ketakutan, masing-masing meraih amunisi dari kotak kayu yang dijatuhkan ke medan pertempuran, beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Ia memicingkan mata, menekan pelatuk senjata, menembaki pasukan Inggris yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. Nafasnya terasa cepat, begitu pula dengan detakan jantung yang seperti ingin meledakkan dada.

"TEMBAK!" ini perintah siapa? Kenapa dalam gegap gempita perang, suara itu terdengar putus asa?

Para artilleryman menembak titik-titik pertemuan tentara Inggris di seberang mereka, terdengar puluhan dentuman ledakan. Memekakkan telinga dan mempesona mata oleh lekukan asap yang menggumpal.

"MAJU!" haruskah langkah ini tetap melaju, meski terasa berat dan enggan?

Berhari-hari lewat, tiap hari bagaikan pertempuran tanpa akhir, ia tidak mampu lagi melihat di mana akhirnya pertarungan ini.

Kenapa harus ada perang, inilah pikiran egois, yang selalu ia pikirkan sejak menolak ajakan anak itu.

Setiap hari, pasukan sekutu semakin kokoh dengan senjata mereka dan strategi yang kuat, sementara Italia tiba dengan 200,000 tentara. Tanpa persiapan dan ketakutan, banyak di antara mereka baru saja kembali dari perang di Rusia dan Afrika Utara. Oh, sungguh ironi, saat tanah yang sempat menjadi Roman Empire ini, menjadi tempat yang tak ubahnya lahan perebutan para penguasa.

Apa yang Inggris inginkan? Apakah ia ingin mengulang masa lalu, saat ia pun masih berada di bawah ketiak Kakek Roma? Italia tidak akan pernah mengerti, kenapa tangan seorang bajak laut sepertinya, kini mau memegang senjata, padahal akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia menjadi gentleman seperti biasanya.

Inggris tiba dengan bantuan pasukan Kanada dan Amerika. Memborbardir mereka dengan serangan dari laut, udara dan darat. Ia membawa 2 anak asuhnya itu, tanah Amerika, tanah kebebasan, dan orang-orang Eropa yang berdagu tinggi dan berdada busung.

Ia merasakan ketakutan merasuki aliran darah, menutuo mata sejenak, bahkan dalam imajinasinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana dunia yang selalu ia inginkan.

Dunia yang tiap harinya, akan selalu ada pasta, opera dan piknik.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

Ketika pasukan _Panzer Jerman_ datang, ada setitik harapan yang membuncah, berharap pada mata biru pucat yang akan mengatakan hal kasar dan perintah berat, namun ia masih berharap.

Pada 35,000 infantri yang tiba dalam 2 batalyon.

Pada janji manis yang dikatakan Hitler padanya.

_Jerman…_

"Awaaaaasss!" peluru bulat besar mengancam dari atas udara, dalam persembunyian, para penembak sudah bersiap untuk mendengar suara dan teriakan.

_DHUAR!_

Meskipun rindu, ia tidak menginginkan pertemuannya dengan Jerman terjadi dalam perang seperti ini, tidak dalam bentuk compang-camping belepotan lumpur bercampur darah. Terlalu manusiawi memang, namun tidak salah, ia memang abadi, namun hati di dalam tubuhnya, masih menyimpan perasaan.

Dalam kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul, suara peluru mendesing di sekitar mereka. Lalu desah kongkangan senapan bersahutan, membalas tembakan musuh.

_DOR! DOR!_

Membahana ke seluruh barisan, suara tembakan, debu mesiu, menjalar, membuat langkahnya sedikit terseok.

"UWAAAH! Tim medis! Kami membutuhkan bantuan di sini!"

Manusia, semua perang ini dilakukan oleh manusia. Bibirnya mengatup, kelu, ludah yang mengering tidak membuat hal itu jadi lebih baik.

"Ka-kakikuuu! ARGH!" Dari penjuru arah, terdengar ringisan minta tolong yang memilukan.

Dan karena manusialah, sebuah negara dapat tetap hidup.

Entah apapun bentuk mereka nantinya.

"AWAS _BOM_!" mereka sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk saat benda itu meledak, karya terbaik dan terindah dalam seni perang.

_DHUAAAAR!_

Italia menatap lagi langit di atasnya, puluhan pesawat tempur menghiasi, tampak seperti capung di musim panas.

Layaknya mimpi, rasanya baru kemarin ia berpiknik bersama Jerman dan Jepang.

Ya, di bawah langit yang sama.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

"Panzer Division _Hermann Göring_ tibaaaa! Posisi bertahaaan!"

Tank-tank baja Jerman mulai merangkak dari kejauhan, menonjolkan senjata mereka yang mengarah lurus ke tempat pasukan musuh berada.

"Dimana pimpinan pasukan ini?" Ahh… Suara berat khas orang Jerman, memang tidak seberat suara yang biasa ia dengar, namun cukup untuk mengobati kerinduannya.

"Kita harus bertahan! Bagaimana pun juga, kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka masuk ke daerah tengah!" satu suara tenang menyejukkan hati para pria Italia. Namun rasa ketakutan masih saja menyergap, seorang Italia mempertanyakan kematangan rencana si pria Jerman.

"Tetapi tuan! Kita kekurangan banyak senjata dan pasukan! Apa tidak bisa menambah dari anggota _Axis _yang lain?"

Italia melihat percakapan di dalam sebuah tenda Jendral dari balik semak-semak tempatnya berisitrahat, ia bertanya-tanya di manakah Giose?

Semoga kepergiannya sendirian ke garis depan tidak akan membuat siapapun khawatir-

"Sicily harus segera dibersihkan dari sampah-sampah sekutu!"

"Malam ini juga, kita akan menyiapkan serangan dari udara! Bawa pasukan yang masih cukup kuat dan serang sebanyak mungkin musuh!"

-Ahh… Memangnya, siapa yang akan khawatir…

Italia menutup matanya, malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WOOW~ gue ga ngarang soal perang di italy~ Ini adalah strategi dari Allied Forces, mereka ngandelin kekalahan Italia di Tunisia dan aftermatch dengan Russia.**

**Dan gue masih mencari alasan kenapa gak ada axis lainnya yang ngebantu selama Invasi sekutu ke Silicy. **

**Padahal dibanding dengan kemampuan senjata Italia dengan Inggris atau Perancis gak ada 15%nya loh!**

**(dalam perang dunia ke-1, Italia berpihak sama Allied Forces dari tahun 1915-1918 terus berpindah karena janji yang diberikan oleh France dkk tidak ditepati.) **

**Anggota Axis bukan hanya Jerman dan Jepang loh, ada Finland, Hungaria, Thailand, Irak, Dll.**

**Sumber dari WIKIPEDIA! XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 3 :::**

**.**

**Early July'43**

**Ve~ sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihat Jerman dan Jepang, aku rindu mereka~ aku ingin lagi tidur di kotatsu dan bermain dengan Blackie juga Pochi~ aku ingin pulang dan memeluk nii-chan…**

**.**

"A-ahahaha…"

America tertawa melihat rencana serangan ke Italia, sementara anggota sekutu yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Amerika?" tanya Inggris dengan kerutan nadi yang berkelejotan di dahi.

Negara bernama resmi _United State_ itu duduk bak raja di ujung meja bundar, masih mengunyah hamburgernya, lahap. Mengambil nafas berapa menit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan pengasuh dengan mulut masih penuh daging, "A-…" sebelum di sela anggota Sekutu lain.

"Kau setuju 'kan Amerika? Kita akan menyerang _Sicily_ dan titik titik penting mereka di darat." Sela Perancis tenang, perkataannya menunjukkakn kesan seolah yang ia serang kali ini bukanlah siapapun. Bukan seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian penting bagi dirinya.

Bukan seseorang yang pernah berbagi sejarah yang sama. Berabad lalu.

Ungkapan bahwa perang memang bisa jadi pedang bermata dua adalah benar.

"Aku setuju saja, cuma kalau membayangkan muka Jerman yang ketakutan rasanya ingin tertawa… Ahaha~" gelak America, membuat para negara se-ruangan itu bersweat-dropped dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat ingin memukul kepala si negara terkuat itu dengan kayu. Kanada yang duduk di sampingnya, adem ayem menahan tawa sembari memeluk beruang kesayangan, Kumajirou-san.

"Kita sudah menyerang daerah yang paling dekat dengan _Palermo_, salah satu kota besar di _Sicily_, sesuai dugaan, tentara Italia akan menyerang balik dengan kekuatan besar, yah tenang saja…"

Inggris menghentikan ucapannya, ia meneguk kopi panas di dalam cangkir di hadapannya, pelan. Menatap semua anggota sekutu yang berada di ruangan, minus Russia dan China, ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita pasti menang."

Perancis menarik seringai khasnya, ia sigap berdiri, membelokkan lengan membentuk sikap hormat, "Laksanakan _Operasi Husky_!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

Nafasnya bisa terlihat dalam udara, kabut-kabut putih menggumpal keluar dari mulut dan hidung. Cukup memenuhi fakta, bahwa ia masih hidup, masih berdiri tegak di tanah pertempuran.

"Dingin…" bisik Italia, mengepalkan jari-jari, meniupkan nafasnya dalam-dalam mendekat dengan tangan.

Tadi malam adalah malam yang keras dan panjang, dalam keputusan-asaan, Italia mengakui kelemahan dan ketidak mampuannya berperang. Ia meringis, pada setiap luka yang dideritanya, luka ini, adalah luka sebuah negara, permanen dan akan meninggalkan bekas yang jelek di tubuh.

Juga, luka, sebagai pertanda, tidak ada hal baik atau pun positif yang bisa diambil dari perang.

"Bersiaaaaaap!" Pemimpin pasukan berseru, ia melajukan tangannya ke arah depan, membakar adrenalin, membuat semua tentara bergerak.

Tentara-tentara Italia dan Jerman berteriak keras memecahkan keheningan, di anatara dentuman bom-bom dari _artillery_ musuh dan milik Italia, mereka mencari kepastian dari teriakan mereka sendiri.

"MAJU!" peringatan terakhir, jika kau sudah masuk medan perang, jangan berharap kembali hidup-hidup.

_DHUAAAR!_

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan mengisi hari, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa sekarang. Setiap jam terasa begitu lama namun juga cepat, helaan dan erangan terdengar samar di telinga, gencatan senjata hanya bagian kecil dari perang.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Semuanya kelu.

"Arah jam 3!"seorang pilot dari pesawat tempur membidik sasarannya, dengan sigap, suara ledakan pun menyahut. Telinga meraka sudah tidak mendengar lagi teriakan para korban di bawah, yang terdengar hanyalah ledakan hebat, menciptakan bubungan asap menggapai langit.

_BOOOM!_

Toh, ia tidak akan mati meskipun tertembak di kepala.

Udara pagi hari di selatan yang membekukan tulang, dilewati tanpa ia pikirkan. Berjalan perlahan di antara para infantri yang sudah terlihat kumuh oleh tanah lumpur, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampilannya sekarang.

"Lapor Jendral! Pasukan Inggris mendarat di _Pante Olivo_!" seorang mata-mata baru saja kembali, parasnya menunjukkan ia seorang _Italian_, yang memang sangat ahli dalam bidang ini.

"Sepertinya, mereka telah menjebak Jerman, padahal sudah jelas dalam dokumen rahasia, mereka akan menginvasi _Sardinia_ dan Yunani! Sial…! Untung saja, tidak semua pasukan di kirim ke sana! Cepat hubungi pusat!" Sang Jendral mendesah pilu, ia menghentakkan tangannya yang bersarung menghantam meja, strategi mereka tidak berhasil, namun harapan sepertinya belum pudar dari hati.

"Siap!" sang mata-mata menghormat, ia segera menjauhi Jendral dan melaksanakan perintah.

Keduanya dihantui ketidakpastian, pada hidup mereka yang digantungkan pada selaras senjata.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

Kenapa pagi hari ini tidak bisa dirasakannya sebagai suatu berkah? Padahal, saat biasa, pagi hari adalah waktu paling menyenangkan.

Italia memeluk senjatanya erat, sedikit terasa lapar memang, namun ini perang, mana bisa pasta disajikan beserta wine dengan bunga cantik di atas meja bertaplak kain putih. Masih untung bisa makan roti kering.

"Mundur! Mundur!" seorang prajurit garis depan berlari cepat, menghampiri pasukan pertahanan,

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita mundur? Padahal sudah sejauh ini?" keluh prajurit lainnya, dengan muka mereka yang berlumur lumpur dan darah kering.

"Pasukan Inggris diserang angin topan!" sahut prajurit infantri tadi,

"Mereka kacau balau dan mendarat di daerah yang salah!" lanjut si prajurit, dengan nada suara penuh kebahagiaan,

Air muka mereka berubah, cahaya sedikit memancar dari mata mereka, dalam kegelapan malam.

"Tuhan memihak kita!" suara mereka bahkan lebih nyaring dari pada semalam, Italia menyaksikan adegan itu tanpa berkedip, sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Mundur? Artinya bukan suatu kelegaan, mundur dalam perang bukan berarti menang, namun harus berpindah untuk mempertahankan daerah yang lain.

"Sebagian tinggal dan menunggu kedatangan Pasukan Jerman! Sebagian ikut ke _Syracuse_!" teriak seorang prajurit.

_Menunggu Jerman? _

Italia tertohok sebentar, jika ia tetap di sini, kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan Jerman.

Lalu apa?

Apa yang akan dilakukan setelah bertemu?

Apa ia masih bisa tertawa dan memeluk si _Blonde _itu seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum perang ini?

"Tahan selama mungkin pasukan Inggris! Kalau bisa curi perlengkapan mereka yang jatuh di daerah terdekat!" para prajurit, bersiap-siap membawa amunisi secukupnya, tanpa diperintah, mereka tahu siapa yang harus pergi dan tinggal. "Melihat dari jalur penyerangan mereka, titik ini sudah ditinggalkan, kami akan membawa yang terluka, bagi yang masih bisa berjalan, silakan pilih, tinggal atau ikut kami!" Italia masih termenung. Ia menutup mata, mencoba memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.

Otaknya sekarang berputar di satu tempat, perang dan Romano. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu, ia tidak akan bisa menunjukkan senyuman seperti biasa.

Dan ia sudah pasti tidak mau menambah pikiran Jerman dengan memperlihatkan tubuh penuh luka.

"Sebagian infantri cepat menuju ke sana dengan berjalan dan sebagian lagi naik pesawat tempur! Cepat!" suara pemimpin mengumandang, dari luar pesawat, pakaiannya tak lebih baik daripada milik artilleryman.

"Kalau bertemu dengan pasukan infantri _Livorno_ segera bergabung dan berikan laporan!" seru sang pemimpin, ia memutuskan tidak ikut ke _Livorno _dan tinggal bersama pasukannya, ia seorang warga Italia, menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, ia berjalan lambat, mundur dari badan pesawat.

"Siap!" jawab sang pilot dari kokpit, helm bertengger aman di atas kepala, lalu setelah menghormati si pemimpin, ia menutup kaca helm dan pesawat.

Prajurit dalam beberapa batalyon bersiap meninggalkan markas.

Italia telah menetapkan hati dan pikiran, ia bergegas meraih senjata dan mantelnya, mengikuti para prajurit meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk mencapai kedamaian, ia mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam hati.

Entah kapan, kehancuran sudah semakin mendekati, namun ia tidak menyerah, setidaknya, sekarang ia sudah berusaha.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

Hutan kini berganti lagi dengan pemandangan kota mati, ya, kosong tanpa penghuni.

Mungkin para penduduk sudah mengungsi ke suatu tempat yang aman, atau lebih parah, mungkin saja mereka sudah mati dalam bangunan itu.

Ia menangkap gambaran seonggok makanan di dalam salah satu bangunan yang hampir hancur… ia mencoba masuk, dan meraih keranjang makanan itu.

"Eh…"

Tomat…

Warnanya memang tidaklah merah, bentuknya tidaklah menarik seperti biasa, namun ini tomat…

Sembari berjalan terseok, mengikuti pasukan Infantri menuju _Syracuse_, ia membagikan tomat yang tersisa pada tentara di dekatnya.

Kaki-kaki mereka merangkak cepat, Italia menelan gigitan terakhir pada tomat digenggamannya. Yang rasanya bercampur dengan debu dan bubuk mesiu.

Ini perang. Ya, ini perang. Ia hanya mengingatkan hal itu, agar matanya yang sudah berkantung hitam tidak tertidur.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat setitik harapan, akhirnya, tujuan mereka berhasil dicapai. Mereka disambut oleh pemimpin batalyon, salah seorang dari mereka dengan sigap melaporkan situasi.

"Lapor! Kami dari _Italian 6__th__ Army _yang bertempur di _Pante Olivo_, diperintahkan bergabung dengan Pasukan Infantri _Livorno_!" seorang pasukan, menghormat pada seorang pimpinan di depan sebuah bangunan besar, yang tidak berbentuk lagi,

"Laporan saya terima, apa yang terjadi dengan pasukan Inggris? Bukankah mereka mendarat di sana tadi pagi?" rasa heran tergambar jelas di muka pimpinan, Italia menatapnya dingin.

"Sebagian besar mereka disapu oleh angin topan, dan sebagian lagi mendarat di tempat yang salah!" kembali, ada kebahagiaan dari suara itu.

"Tuhan memang berpihak pada kita! Baik! Kalian silakan bergabung dengan barisan pertahanan!" dan si Pimpinan pun, orang yang tidak lebih bodoh dari pada prajurit tadi masih saja berkata begitu, apanya yang berpihak? Jika Tuhan memang berpihak pada kita, dari awal, seharusnya tidak terjadi perang, ya 'kan?

Italia memandang ke sekeliling, ia melihat markas yang hampir hancur, amunisi yang berserakan tanpa kotak dan banyak sekali tentara sekarat di barak penampungan.

"Ahh…"

Bukannya ingin menghindar dari tugas, ia hanya mencoba mencari ketenangan, menjauhi markas yang penuh kekacauan itu. Dalam diam, ia mencoba mencerna apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini, pada hidup yang benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Italia berjalan meninggalkan markas di Licata, ternyata tentara infantri _Livorno_ telah maju ke ujung barat _Syracuse, Gela_. Tidak terlalu jauh dari markas, ia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai gereja, ia yakin, gereja ini sebelum perang, pasti indah dan kokoh, punya banyak jemaah dan selalu mengalun tembang suci di dalamnya.

Pintu gereja itu terbuka lebar, hancur dan tidak berbentuk lagi seperti pintu. Derap langkah di atas lantai yang belah seperti akibat dari gempa terdengar keras, menatap sekelilingnya, menemukan kursi-kursi panjang yang berlumur darah hitam, kering dan busuk.

Apa darah ini dari penduduk yang sedang berdoa? Atau dari tentara yang bersembunyi? Bahkan gereja pun tidak dapat melindungi manusia dari perang…

Altar yang berada di paling ujung ruangan terlihat rapuh, sementara patung bunda Maria yang terbuat dari batu, tampak begitu suci oleh timpaan cahaya dari atap yang bolong di atasnya.

Tangan Italia merogoh kantong, mencari pematik api, seteleh menemukan barang itu, ia lantas menghidupkan salah satu lilin yang masih selamat di atas altar. Sebelum mengucapkan doa, ia sempat menarik nafas yang panjang,

"Aku memang bukanlah hamba yang taat pada-Mu, aku bukanlah orang yang setia mengikuti ajaran-Mu, namun untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku…" ah, ternyata suaranya masih saja terdengar serak dan memilukan.

Ia menekukkan kedua lutut sampai menyentuh lantai geraj yang porak-poranda, menengadahkan wajah dan mengecup kepalan tangannya. "Lindungi mereka… Lindungi rakyat Italia, keluarkan kami dari kemelut ini, Tuhan…" jika Tuhan masih memihaknya, atau biarkan, ini menjadi pegangan, untuk ia yang hampir terjatuh dalam lubang hitam kesengsaraan,

Dan langit menurunkan air matanya, membanjiri seluruh daerah _Gela_, membasahi tanah dan seolah tahu, hujan pun mengalir di wajah Italia.

Menganak sungai seperti tangisan, hujan itu menyapu darah dari seragam Italia, dan mematikan lilin yang ia hidupkan tadi.

Dalam hujan ini, ia kembali bertempur.

"Akhiri perang ini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MANA JERMAN? Mana Jepang? Anggota axis! Uweeeh~ **

**Seinget gue kehancuran kingdom of Prussia itu tahun 1939… Prime Ministernya ****Hermann Göring****… Hmm… Sementara pasukan yang nolong Italia juga dia~ padahal waktu tahun 1943 Prussia sudah dihapus loh~ **

**Hubungan Holy Roman Empire dan Prussia membingungkan~ bagaimana negera yang begitu besar, dilupakan dan dihapus dari peta?**

**Belum lagi hancurnya Uni soviet di tahun 1991! Uweeh~sepertinya gue harus lebih banyak belajar lagi~ dan asal kalian tahu… Sejarah World War2 ini ditulis dalam bahasa inggris! Kami-samaaaa! Bahkan di perpustakaan daerah, yang ada hanya buku asing! **

**Gue, gak bakal nyimpang jauh dari sejarah~ dan gereja yang gue tulis di atas beneran ada, tapi ga tau namanya apa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 4 :::**

**.**

**Early July'43**

**Akhir-akhir ini cuaca semakin memburuk, sekilas aku melihat pria berambut perak. Kuharap bukan Prussia-san, kalau benar itu dia, kira-kira apa reaksinya, ya? **

**.**

"MAJU!" Suara itu tidak menunjukkan penurunan sedikit pun, meski jelas, ia telah ratusan kali berteriak memecah sunyi.

Italia memaksakan bootnya merangkak di atas tanah pasir yang tidak stabil, dengan stamina mencapai batas akhir.

_DHUARR!_ Mengagetkan memang, namun suara dentuman itu sudah jadi hal biasa baginya sekarang.

Italia berhenti sejenak, memandang kesekelilingnya, menemukan perbincangan antara pimpinan batalyon dan seorang tentara. Muka mereka cemas.

"Tuan! Kita harus bagaimana? Musuh sudah menguasai sebagian wilayah!"

Nafasnya tersengal, dari awal, ia memang tidak suka berperang, keadaan yang memaksa ia masuk.

Begitu kelu, takdir memainkan hidupnya sangat kejam.

"Para prajurit tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan barisan depan, Tuan!"

Gertakan para tentara Amerika, menciutkan semangatnya, Italia tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu dengan penggemar Hamburger itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tidak dalam keadaan, saat ia menjadi pihak yang tertindas.

Tentara-tentara asing, meneriakkan kata-kata tajam yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Italia kembali keadaan siaga.

"SERANG JERMAN!"

Dalam kedipan mata, beberapa titik konsentrasi milik Italia dan Jerman hancur oleh serangan rudal Amerika.

_USS Boise_

Tank-tank berhamburan, pecah berkeping-keping, tak berbekas lagi.

Darah tampak seperti hujan, berjatuhan dari atas, membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"MAJUUUU!" entah kubu mana yang berteriak, ia tidak peduli, dan terus membidikkan senjatanya.

_Tidak, aku tidak membunuh siapapun…_

_Aku tidak berdosa…_

_Aku hanya mempertahankan tanah dan kedamaian…_

_Kau mengerti 'kan?_

_Aku tidak bersalah…_

"AAAAAHHH!"

Para Artillery bersahutan, menembakkan peluru jumbo keudara, seolah kembang api naga. Lalu meletus, bukan membawa keindahan, melainkan ketakutan dan kengerian.

Infantry, maju dengan senjata di tangan, meneriakkan makian dan timah panas. Menghantam dada, tajam.

Tank-tank, bergerak pelan, membawa bendera kebangsaan, seperti menyanyikan lagu, berdengung di telinga.

Pesawat tempur berterbangan di udara, menjatuhkan banyak bom, menertawakan mereka yang ada di atas tanah.

"_Grazie…_" bisik Italia pelan, meremas senjata dipelukan, untuk beberapa detik, ia menutup mata, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian.

Lalu Italia menegakkan punggung yang terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu, ia berjalan kembali ke medan perang.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Port _Syracuse _sudah direbut?"

Romano membanting surat kabar Italia yang baru saja sampai di tangannya, kemarahan naik sampai keubun-ubun.

Ia benar-benar tampak seperti tomat saat marah.

"KAU BILANG KITA AKAN MENANG!"

Kantong mata semakin membesar di wajahnya, bagaimana tidak? Saat daerah dan adiknya berperang, ia sebagai Italia Selatan malah meringkuk mencari keselamatan di Utara? Mana bisa ia tidur sedetik pun.

"Ini perang Romano, segalanya bisa terjadi."

Sungguh, sungguh ia benci pria ini!

"DAN KAU MASIH BISA TENANG! Ch-chigiii!"

Saking kesal dan amarah yang meluap-luap, kata-kata yang sudah jarang ia ucapkan itu ,keluar.

"Ketenangan adalah kunci penting saat perang, Romano, kuharap _Antonio_ pernah mengajarkannya padamu." Suara si pria menurunkan beberapa derajat suhu ruangan itu.

"K-KAU!" Italia Utara tercekat, nafasnya naik turun, semakin membuatnya sesak.

Tidak, tidak bisa, kalau begini terus, ia akan menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Ia harus keluar, keluar dan mencari udara segar.

Romano terburu-buru keluar dengan muka yang masih merah, sementara si Pria hanya termenung menatap langit dari sela-sela gorden yang terbuka.

"Hahaha…" Tawa itu terdengar kosong dah hampa, ia meneguk wine dari gelas kaca, terlihat tangannya bergetar hebat.

Entah, ya atau tidak, ia merasakan maut semakin mendekat pada Italia.

Baik Utara maupun Selatan.

**-past**

"_Ne,Nii-chan…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Janji ya…"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…"_

"_Heh? Ke-kenapa kau ini? Tentu saja bodoh! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku?"_

"_Hehehe, Veee~ Janji?_

"_Iya-iya, aku janji"_

_**-**_**past**

"_Ki-kita menang Nii-chan!"_

"_Sudah kubilang, kita pasti bisa!"_

"_Ahaha~ Kita bebas!"_

"_Ya, bebas…"_

"_Fratello, ti amo!"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Kita makan pasta dan pizza malam ini! Ah, jangan lupa wine dan gelato!"_

"_Kedengarannya bagus…"_

"_Kita ajak Prussia-san juga…"_

"_Eh? Kenapa dia?"_

"_Lalu ajak Spanyol nii-chan dan Perancis Nii-chan!"_

"_Kubilang kenapa kita harus mengajak mereka! Toh ini kemenangan kita! Saat seperti ini aku tidak mau diganggu trio gila itu!"_

"_Lebih ramai- lebih bagus, ya 'kan? Ve~"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Feli…"_

_**-**_**past**

"_Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, Nii-chan…"_

"_Hah? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu baka-otouto!"_

"_Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan rumah, sendirian… Aku ingin bersama Nii-chan di _Roma_!"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan _Venice_-mu? _Firenze-_mu? Kau mau menelantarkan mereka?"_

"_Ta-tapi... Aku bisa mengerjakan dokumen penting, di _Roma_… Lag-lagipula…"_

"_Veneziano! Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak bisa tinggal di _Roma, _kau harus mengurusi daerahmu, dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari, kau tahu, aku juga banyak pekerjaan!"_

"_Ta-tapi…"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_

_**-**_**present**

"Veneziano… Meskipun orang bilang kita kembar dan mirip, dari segala hal… Tapi, sejak dulu… Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu…"

Romano berdiri sendirian di taman sepi, di sudut kediaman besar Italia Utara, menatap bunga Felicia, pink, polos dan cantik.

Kelopaknya terbang tertiup angin, sekejab ia bisa membayangkan sosok sang adik tengan berkebun di sini-

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu baik, begitu polos, mudah percaya dengan orang lain… Padahal sejak kecil kita selalu bersama… Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya…" bergetar, suaranya bergetar menyedihkan.

-Di bawah terik matahari, dalam musim panas, menunggu bibit yang di tanamnya mekar di musim selanjutnya.

Ia masih bisa menggambarkan senyuman lebar, yang akan di dapatnya, jika ia datang berkunjung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan teratur? Apa k-kau ter-luka?... A-apa kau menangis? A… A-apa… Kau memanggil na-namaku?"

Si pemilik rambut cokelat kehitaman, menggenggam sebatang bunga, sementara ia menundukkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan tangan di atas lutut.

Ia ingin melihat senyuman itu sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, ia akan menikmati senyum itu sebanyak mungkin, karena ia hanya bisa cemberut dan bagian adiknya adalah tersenyum.

Karena mereka kembar, karena mereka saudara.

Karena mereka berbagi darah yang sama.

Tanah yang sama.

Luka yang sama.

Mimpi yang sama.

"Veneziano…" ia berbisik, membawa doa, agar bisikannya terdengar pada saudara setelur itu, nun jauh di sana.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin tidur di ranjang itu dengan adiknya. Di rumah masa kecil mereka di Roma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grazie:: Terima Kasih (Italian)**

**Fratello:: Kakak/Saudara (Italian)**

**Ti Amo:: Aku mencintaimu (Italian)**

**Syracuse:: Bagian Timur Sicily dekat dengan **_**Augusta**_**, **_**British 1**__**st**__** Gli **_** mendarat di sana.**

**Firenze:: Florence (Orang Italia sering mengucapkannya begitu)**

**Antonio:: Nama manusia Spanyol**

**Sayang sekali, tidak memperkirakan cuaca buruk di pantai Selatan Italia.**

**Ah~ Ternyata Jerman ngebantu ko~ biarpun hanya untuk mempertahankan minyak di **_**Balkans**_

**Hmm~ mungkin gue akan memunculkan Prussia~**

**Dan anggota axis lainnya! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 5 :::**

**.**

**July'43**

**Hm, aku bingung mau menulis apa~ tapi, perang ini sepertinya tidak akan berakhir cepat… Baru sekali ini, aku merasa begitu merindukan **_**Venice. **_

**.**

"WEST!"

Pria berperawakan sedang itu masuk sebuah ruangan, dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Burung kuning kecil di atas kepalanya hampir saja terjatuh, sementara si pria tetap berjalan dengan langkah nyaring ke arah pria lain di belakang meja.

"_Bruder?_ Ada apa?"

"Ada apa-ada apa! Kenapa kau duduk di sini saat Italia berperang!"

Prussia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal maju mundur, keluar lewat mulut dan hidung, ia menatap tajam adiknya itu, mengharapkan jawaban.

"Yang diserang adalah Italia Selatan, lagipula aku sudah mengirimkan bala bantuan."

Rambut pirangnya selalu ditata rapi, disisir kebelakang, sangat tegas dan mencerminkan gentleman impian para wanita Jerman. Mata biru itu masih bersinar cerah, sementara mata merah milik Prussia sudah berkabut oleh kemarahan.

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu? Jadi kalau seluruh Italia dikuasai sekutu, kau baru mau turun, begitu hah?" cerocos si _grey-head._

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku tidak hanya berperang di sana, _Bruder_…" Jerman, ia selalu melembutkan nada suaranya, saat berbicara dengan Prussia, bagaimana pun juga, karena Prussia-lah ia bisa berkembang sekuat ini.

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Karena kau punya banyak pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menolong temanmu itu, biarkan aku yang pergi!" si pria tertua melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, sambil berpikir betapa dingin hati adik kecil yang selama ini ia rawat penuh kasih sayang.

"Ta-tapi, _Bruder! _Kau bisa tertangkap! Bukankah kau…" German menukas pemikiran sang kakak keras, ia begitu cemas terhadap status Prussia, yang kini sangat tidak stabil.

Prussia memotongnya cepat, "Apa? Aku bukan sebuah negara lagi? Aku bukan peserta dalam perang ini? Karena itulah! Aku bisa bergerak semauku!"

Dalam pertengkaran apapun, Prussialah yang selalu menang. Ia akan selalu mempertahankan pendapatnya, baik itu salah atau benar.

Namun, kali ini ia tidak mau kalah, ia harus pergi menolong Italia! Sejak dulu, ia selalu menyukai si kembar Italia. Jerman tidak tahu betapa ia iri saat melihat kedekatannya dengan Veneziano, yang menjadi favoritnya daripada Romano.

"Terserah kau, aku hanya bisa menyediakan pasukan untukmu, dan ingat jangan membuat kekacauan." Si _blonde, _menyerah, ia menelungkupkan wajah di tangannya, mendengar persetujuan sang adik, muka Prussia berseri.

"Iya-iya! _Danke! Ich Liebe Dich, _West!" seru Gilbert gembira, ia membalikkan badan untuk bergegas pergi ke medan pertempuran, sebelum itu ia sudah memeluk sang adik, erat.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh saudara yang selalu menyusahkannya tersebut, Jerman terhenyak dalam diam.

Ia menatap dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja di depannya, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Oh, betapa ia ingin melupakannya.

Saat sang pimpinan menamparnya keras di wajah, ia memohon sambil berlutut untuk pergi perang. Si pirang memelas dengan merendahkan harga diri, namun lagi-lagi penolakan yang didapat. Betapa keras ia menahan air mata, sementara sang pimpinan hanya memberikan jawaban dingin yang menghancurkan semangatnya.

"_Cepat atau lambat Italia pasti akan mengkhianati kita, untuk apa kita menolong mereka? Untuk apa menolong negara yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Jerman? Katakan _Reich…_ Apa kita membutuhkannya?"_

Sangat ingin ia membalas perkataan itu, perkataan itu sudah di ujung mulutnya.

"Aku… Aku membutuhkannya…" air matanya menetes jatuh.

_Danke Bruder…_

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

"Uhuk!"

Italia memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya ke atas tanah, ia tidak menyangka perutnya akan menolak roti kering yang ia makan tadi. Padahal untuk makan malam saja sudah jadi suatu kemewahan dalam perang.

"U-uee…"

Air, ia butuh air, bekas muntah, membuat mulutnya kelu.

_Gluk-gluk-gluk_

Ia mencelupkan seluruh kepalanya ke tempat penampungan air, selain minum, Italia ingin juga mendinginkan pikiran.

Berapa lama?

Semenit…

Dua…

Tiga…

"HAH! Hah hah…"

Tubuhnya tersungkur di samping tempat penampungan air, ia tak percaya, rekor menahan nafas Romano selama ini sudah ia lampaui.

"Uhuk…"

Romano…

"Uhuk…"

Entah berapa surat yang ia layangkan ke Romano, mulai dari mengirimkannya ke _Catania_, ke _Roma_, ke _Venice_, ke Markas Pusat, ke _Milan_… Semua tempat yang ia bisa perkirakan.

Namun tidak ada satu pun yang dibalas.

Apa dia menerimanya?

Apa Romano baik-baik saja?

Apa dia sudah tidak sedih lagi?

Apa dia memaafkan Veneziano karena tidak bisa mempertahankan _Syracuse_?

"…Erm…" cukup lama ia termenung, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rombongan tentara, dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk pertahannya.

Bukan kelelahan yang biasa lagi, ini melebihi saat ia harus bolak-balik negara karena _Versailles._

Namun anehnya, semakin lama, rasa capek itu semakin hilang dan pasi.

Ia tidak lagi memikirkannya, ia tidak lagi merasakannya.

Mungkin, ini akan menjadi jalan terbaik, sebab kenyataannya, Italia sudah diambang batas.

Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan tercengang betapa parah luka di tubuh Italia.

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

"Kau butuh tidur, nak…" Ujar salah seorang prajurit yang cukup berumur pada Italia, dari matanya terpancar aura kesedihan, mungkin ia teringat pada anaknya di tempat pengungsian.

"_Grazie, _tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur… Vee, Jantungku berdebar terlalu cepat…" sahut si negara pelan, ia menghirup kopi dari cangkir kaleng digenggamannya.

"Mungkin kau harus menghentikan kegiatanmu minum kopi, nak…"

"Ahaha, sudah kebiasaan…"

Pria itu berhenti sebentar, sebelum menatap langit di atasnya.

"Apa kau punya orang yang menunggumu pulang dari perang, nak?" suaranya lirih,

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Vee?" Italia menolak menjawab, "Kau pintar mengorek informasi ya," Pria itu tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Italia pelan.

Mereka tertawa dalam hening.

"Aku punya… Anak-anakku menunggu di Roma…"

"Eh? Cuma anakmu? Lalu istrimu?" si negara memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Vee?"

"Dia sudah mendahuluiku, yah… Untung bukan karena perang, tapi aku tidak mau menyusulnya sekarang… Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada anak bungsuku…" Pria itu tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikan tepukan terakhir pada kepala cokelat Italia.

"Membuatku ingin berjuang dan mengakhiri perang ini…" lanjutnya pelan, seperti berbisik, penuh pengharapan.

"Vee~ anda hebat, pak…" Italia menghirup lambat-lambat kopi yang sudah agak hangat itu, "Kalau aku, …aku pasti sudah menyerah…"

Si pria masih tersenyum, "Tapi, sekarang kau tidak menyerah 'kan?"

Mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara, yang terdengar hanya suara api membakar kayu-kayu, hanya suara binatang malam, tersembunyi di balik gelap.

Kedamaian sejenak….

Lalu yang terdengar berikutnya adalah…

_DHUAAARR!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Danke:: Terima kasih (German)**

**Bruder:: Saudara laki-laki (German)**

**Ich Liebe Dich:: Aku mencintaimu/menyayangimu (German)**

**Reich:: Panggilan untuk Jerman artinya Empire atau kerajaan**

**NYEY!**

**Gue beneran masupin Prussia! XD horraay~ oh mein Gott!**

**Semoga tidak merusak sejarah~ Hmmm, setelah menyelesaikan fic ini~**

**Gue mungkin akan bikin fic sejarah laennya dengan pair LietxRuss!**

**Ahahah gue suka Russia-chan jadi Uke!**

**Oh, yknow… Kalo kalian gak review lagi, mungkin gue gak bakalan ngelanjutin ini fic…**

**Gue sedih ajah, sebenernya ada gak sih yg baca fic gue? Ato sejelek itu kah fic ini? Dua review aja… Gue kurang biasa gadpt review… T T**


	6. Chapter 6

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 6 :::**

**.**

**September'43**

**Kematian adalah rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku… Dan kesempatan untuk merasa****kannya sangat-sangat mengerikan.**

**.**

Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku malah mengingat wajahnya?

Kenapa aku masih berlari sambil mengejar bayangannya yang memudar dan hampir hilang?

"Bertahanlah! Kau harus bertahan!"

Siapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Ah... Gelapnya... Dan dalam kegelapan ini yang bisa kuingat hanya senyuman malu-malu itu...

Apakah ini balasan karena waktu itu aku tidak menyambut tangannya yang siap menerimaku apa adanya?

"ITALIA!"

Maafkan aku Holy Roman Empire...

.

Memasuki awal September, keadaan Italia semakin lemah dan hampir dikuasi sepenuhnya oleh sekutu. Operasi Baytown dipimpin langsung oleh Bernard Montgomery dengan British Eighth Army, yang sudah menguasai Sicily lalu bergerak dari Port Messina ke arah Calabria ujung pulau Italia.

Berturut-turut kekalahan dialami pihak Italia dan Jerman dipertempuran ini, namun mereka mampu menekan pasukan yang dipimpin Bernard ke ujung wilayah. Walaupun tekanan dari pihak Jerman sudah diperkirakan olehnya, Operasi Baytown dibubarkan pada tanggal 3 September lalu digantikan dengan Operasi Giant II. Karena Operasi Giant I sudah dibatalkan pada tanggal 12 Agustus, yang meneguk kemenangan atas penyerahan diri pasukan Italia.

Dengan pasukan parasut infantri, _Operasi Giant II_ dilaksanakan di _Stazione di Furbara_ dan _Cerveteri _sekitar 40km dari Roma.

Enam hari kemudian, _Operasi Avalanche_ rencana utama di tanah _Salerno_ dengan pasukan _U.S. 5th Army_, meneriakkan seruan untuk menyerah kepada pasukan italia menggunakan pengeras suara.

"_Come on in and give up. We have you covered."_

Keluar dan menyerahlah. Kami sudah mengepung kalian.

Lalu tanpa ampun pasukan Amerika menembakkan senjata mereka ke arah prajurit Italia.

Kengerian melanda pasukan tanpa pengalaman, _36th (Texas) Division (from 141st and 142nd Regimental Combat Teams)_ namun entah alasan apa mereka mampu menaklukkan pasukan Italia dengan sukses.

Jerman tentu saja sudah menyiapkan serangan balik atau counter-attack, yang sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu Inggris. Gentleman mantan bajak laut hebat itu benar-benar tidak sabar mencicipi kekalahan si raja perang Jerman yang sempat menguasai dunia dalam usia muda.

Ia bahkan tidak menyukai hasil memuaskan _Operasi Avalanche_ dan memerintahkan serangan baru lagi di tanggal 12 September.

Satu hari setelah pernyataan Inggris, ia mendapatkan counter-attack dari Jerman dengan kekuatan penuh. Sambil tertawa hebat, ia menembakkan senapannya ke udara sebagai tanda memulai penyerangan pagi di tanggal 13.

Hitler tentu saja menurunkan kekuatannya untuk menahan pasukan Sekutu menjauh dari Roma. Ia dengan rela sudah menyerahkan bagian Selatan pada sekutu namun masih mencoba mempertahankan Balkans yang merupakan sumber minyak terbesar Jerman di tanah Italia.

"Tuan! Kabar dari tuan Alex, ia memerintahkan kita untuk kembali ke pasukan _1st Airborne Division_!" seorang prajurit yang berlumuran lumpur, debu dan darah menghampiri Inggirs sebelum memberikan hormat padannya. Si alis tebal itu tersenyum licik, ia menyukai pemikiran London saat genting seperti ini, anak itu yang masih saja bisa menelurkan rencana cemerlang.

"Baik! Katakan pada semua pimpinan batalyon untuk mengumpulkan siapa saja yang masih bisa berjalan untuk bergabung dengan 1st Airborne Division."

"Siap!"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran peta Italia (yang ia dapat dengan susah payah) ke arah sosok yang kini duduk memegangi dahinya, Perancis. Pria flamboyan yang menyukai wanita ataupun pria selama mereka memiliki kecantikan yang menarik hatinya, "Ada apa? Tidak enak badan? Kalau begitu jangan ikut perang dasar jenggot bodoh!" ejek Arthur kasar, lalu membuka botol air minum dan meneguknya banyak-banyak.

Francis mendengus keras, ia terkekeh sebelum membalas sama kasar, "Kau juga... Mending kau kasih saja perencanaan perang ini pada London atau Amerika, kau 'kan sudah tua alis tebal!"

"Apua? Kau pikir anak muda seperti mereka mampu melakukan ini! Gila ya?" Kritik Arthut keras, lalu berjalan ke arah kursi lipat di depan meja. Francis kembali menutup mata, merasakan cenat-cenut menghinggapi kepalanya dan tak mau hilang, "Hah... Aku tidak akan begini jika saja, Italia sekuat Kanada..."

Mengernyitkan alisnya heran, Arthur menggosok tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan, "Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak menentang penyerangan ini? Kenapa sekarang kau malah khawatir?"

"Che! Kanada itu punya Amerika dan aku!" bantah Francis keras, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit tenda yang kotor. Matthew memang tidak terlalu kuat dalam perang karena Francis selalu mengawalnya, tetapi Feli adalah kasus yang benar-benar berbeda. Dialah penerus dari kekaisaran Romania yang sempat menjadi negara terkuat di dunia.

Italia adalah salah satu negara terkokoh dan tertua yang pernah ia ketahui.

Seandainya saja anak itu tidak mengikuti Jerman dan masih bersama sekutu (allied force) tentu ceritanya tidak akan serunyam ini.

"Lantas? Italia juga masih punya Jerman dan Romano! Sudahlah, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan akan memaafkanmu lagi Perancis... Kau tahu mereka akan selalu melakukannya." Keluh Inggris keras, lalu menghidupkan pematik api untuk membakar ujung rokok di bibirnya.

"Jerman itu anak penurut... Sayang dia bukan pembangkang seperti aku atau kau. Dan Romano? Dia keras kepala dan egois... Aku mengenal pribadi mereka sejak mereka baru mulai berjalan! Tapi Italia... Italia berbeda..."

"Maksudmu berbeda adalah?" tanya Arthur penasaran, memang Italia adalah sosok yang tidak mudah ditebak ataupun diperkirakan.

Kebencian Italia pada peperangan membuatnya selemah ini.

Ataukah selama ini, Italia hanya menahan diri untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah?

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membaca emosi dibalik senyuman lebarnya... Tidak akan pernah..." Francis berkata lemah, masih memijit-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut karena pusing.

Teringat masa lalu, Arthur melafaskan nama yang masih tabu di telinga Francis, "Masalah anak itu ya? Si HRE? Kau sudah minta maaf 'kan?" ia tidak pernah membenci atau menyukai HRE, saat HRE berkembang begitu pesat, Inggris hanyalah sepetak tanah tanpa kekuatan. Ia masih dibenci oleh saudara-saudaranya dan tidak mempunyai teman kecuali Francis atau kelinci.

Masa lalu yang tidak ia sukai karena waktu itu ia masih lemah...

"Ya... Dan aku masih bersalah sampai sekarang." Ungkap si pria flamboyan sedih.

"Sudahlah Francis, rencana menguasai Italia sudah matang... Kita melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan si Italia dari kemelut yang diciptakan oleh Hitler!" keluh Arthur jengah, ia menginjak puntung rokok dengan sepatu bootnya keras-keras.

"Ya..."

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada desingan peluru yang berteriak keras di lahan pertempuran.

.

"Ita-chan! Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara siapa itu?

"Ah... Ke-kepalaku..."

Pusing sekali...

"Shussh.. Jangan bergerak dulu... Kau baik-baik saja... Ini aku Prussia..."

Prussia nii-chan? Augh... Apa yang... Eh?

"Gelap... Gelap sekali... Ke-kenapa ada perban di mataku?"

Kenapa... Perban ini menghalangi mataku untuk terbuka?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ita-chan... Jangan menangis... Nanti luka di matamu terbuka lagi..."

"H-hah? Prussia nii-chan! Nii-chan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku takut! Tolong!

"Tenang sayang... Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Ro-romano? Nii-chan! Mana Romano! Aniki!"

"Tenanglah..."

Apa yang terjadi? Seseorang... Tolong beritahu aku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yadda-yadda... Gue nonton pilem Hitler di SCTV jam 1pagi jumat atau hari kamis kemaren~ Pada tahun '45 kekacauan bener2 ngelanda Jerman... Oh god... Lu beneran bisa liat...**

**Betapa egois dan kejamnya Hitler... Bahkan Goering yang pernah jadi perdana mentri dieksekusi karena menyerah! Tapi sumpah... Ceritanya keren bgt, menyentuh dan memberikan penggambaran betapa hancurnya Jerman saat Russia datang menguasai Berlin.**

**Dan Russia... Ufufufu, menarikan koschack (atauapalah) waktu Jerman nyerah gue jadi ngebayangi chibi Russia waktu ngalahin Poland-Lithuania commonwhealth. XD**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!**** PLEAAAAAASEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**R E D T H R E A D (Makka Na Ito)**

**SHIROSIANJINGPUTIH**

**HETALIA FANFIC (GERMANYXITALY)**

**::: Chapter 7 :::**

**.**

**September'43**

**Aku merindukan mereka, ya... Mereka. **

**.**

Ia tertawa, tergelak, lalu meringis.

Bergulingan di atas lumpur, debu dan darah.

Tersenyum, menatapi mata cokelat sang kakak yang juga berkaca-kaca.

Berselimutkan bendera lusuh yang sudah koyak.

Menatapi langit biru dengan puluhan asap membubung, membentuk awan, melindungi mereka dengan hujan.

"Merdeka!"

Satu kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan bersama-sama.

Melontarkan kepalan tangan penuh luka ke atas, lalu tertawa lagi.

Ahh... Siapa yang sangka, ia akan merindukan perasaan ini puluhan tahun kemudian.

.

"Hey… Apa yang kau lakukan, Ludwig~?"

"Hmm... Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu untuk tanaman?"

Italia tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan topi jerami dari atas kepalanya lalu memandang lurus ke mata Jerman. "Kau tahu... Anggur adalah tanaman spesial, mereka kuat namun juga lemah... Kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan menyiramnya, memberinya pupuk atau memangkasnya... Tapi, tapi nyanyian adalah yang terbaik... Nyanyikan lagu romantis, penuh cinta... Dan mereka akan memahami bahwa kau mengharapkan buah terbaik musim ini..." ungkapnya panjang lebar.

"Konyol..." Mengelap keringat di dahi, Jerman berjalan menjauhi sosok Italia yang masih tersenyum bodoh dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_In un mondo che non ci vuole piu~ __il mio canto libeire cie tu" _

- Hanya kau nyanyian kebebasan di dunia yang bahkan tidak membutuhkan kita lagi.

"_El'immensita si apre intorno a noi aldila del limite degli occhi tuoi"_

- Ketakterbatasan yang membentang di antara kita, sampai matamu tidak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Ia menyentuh ujung-ujung daun anggur yang terjangkau oleh bentangan tangannya, berjalan lambat-lambat sambil memikirkan menu hidangan malam nanti.

"Pizza... Tentu saja... Juga wine... Red wine."

.

Pilihan. Honda Kiku dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Ia tahu... Makan malam di rumahnya hanyalah nasi putih, semangkuk miso dan ikan goreng. Tetapi, pizza? Oh, tuhan... Apa mulutnya sesuai dengan rasa ini?

Rasa berani yang menyentuh indera perasanya dengan sensasi hebat dan mengejutkan.

"I-italia-kun? Apa pizza memang harus banyak bawang seperti ini?" ujarnya takut-takut.

Menatap Kiku tanpa berkedip, Feliciano tahu tiap orang yang baru melihat pizza akan bertanya-tanya makanan macam apa ini tetapi ia yakin setelah menggigitnya sekali saja, mereka langsung jatuh cinta pada pizza, "Aah~ bawang itu bumbu utama pizza Kiku-chan..." kata Italia santai dan meletakkan sepiring pasta di depan Ludwig.

"Wine, ve~?" tanya Feliciano, menyodorkan ujung botol red wine ke atas gelas si Jerman.

"Yeah... Penuhkan gelasnya, Italia." Tersenyum kecil, Ludwig tidak pernah merasa kecewa mengambil cuti untuk makan malam di rumah Italia Utara. Situasinya tenang, lilin-lilin yang menerangi malam temaram dan masakan hangat yang lezat juga berkelas. Makan malam di sini akan selalu ramai, Italia akan mengundang siapa saja untuk menemaninya makan dan menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam dengan berpesta.

Orang Italia sungguh tahu bagaimana menyenangkan diri, mereka tidak perlu berencana atau diberitahu.

Meski menyukai rasa pizza (dan ingin belajar membuatnya) Jepang hanya bisa memakan satu potong pizza dan setengah piring pasta. "Ah, terima kasih banyak atas jamuannya Italia-kun..." ia memegangi batang gelas berisi red wine, lalu merasakan cairan itu mengisi tenggorokannya. Rasanya menyegarkan, pahit, manis, sensasi luar biasa yang tidak ia temukan di sake.

Ia mulai menyukai makanan Italia, mungkin membuka restoran Italia di Jepang akan menjadi prospek bagus.

"Terima kasih kembali~ Aku senang kalau kau puas dengan masakanku..."

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?" tanya Jerman tegas, sembari mengelap permukaan bibirnya dengan serbet dan menutup garpu juga sendoknya di atas piring pasta yang kini bersih tanpa sisa.

"Ve~ aku sudah cukup dengan red wine. Ahahaha~" Jawab Feliciano, ia mengoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi red wine-nya yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya lilin. "Jadiiii... Tuan-tuan, anda mau langsung ke tempat tidur atau ke lantai teratas, melanjutkan minuman kita sambil melihat bintang? Langit sedang cerah malam ini..."

Kiku dan Ludwig tahu, walaupun tidak suka mereka tidak akan mampu menolak ajakan ini.

.

"Satu ciuman lagi, Ve~"

_Cup._

"Italia!"

_Cup._

"Ludwig~ satu lagiiiii"

_Cup._

"Oi! Sudahlah! Kiku sudah tidur, jangan berisik!"

Senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajahnya, ia masih melanjutkan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya di bibir tipis Jerman dan tidak peduli betapa marahnya pria pirang itu. Ia memilihkan kamar dengan ranjang terbesar di rumahnya, untuk ia dan Ludwig sementara Kiku tidur di atas dengan kamar paling nyaman yang selalu digunakannya tiap berkunjung ke sini.

"Jerman... Jerman... _Ti amo..._"

Ia berbisik halus, lalu menciumi permukaan leher Ludwig pelan-pelan.

"_Dan-danke..._"

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis si Italia, ia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli lagi makna dibalik kata itu. Apakah Feliciano benar-benar mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya lebih dari teman atau hanya sekedar mengucapkannya untuk berbasa-basi.

Ia tidak peduli. Karena ia merasa bahagia, pada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Masih berada di atas tubuh Jerman yang tertidur di ranjangnya, Italia berkata lambat, "Apa besok kau pulang?" ia tahu walau merengek atau menangis, Jerman pasti akan meninggalkannya. Pekerjaan negara akan selalu menjadi prioritas lebih penting darinya.

"Ya." Jawab Jerman tegas, menatap lurus-lurus ke mata cokelat Italia yang bersinar di ruangan yang redup.

"Aku akan merindukanmu..." ungkap Feliciano tanpa berpikir panjang, tentu saja... Tiap orang asli Italia adalah manusia terjujur dan paling sulit ditebak di dunia ini.

"Hm..." bingung menjawab apa, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan tangannya menusuri punggung telanjang Feliciano.

Menempelkan dahinya di dahi si Jerman, Italia menyentuh permukaan bibir di bawahnya itu dengan sentuhan halus, "Ludwig... Kau tampan sekali~ pasti banyak yang menyukaimu..."

"Ya, salah... satunya kau..."

"Heehee... Benar..."

"Hm..."

Lambat-lambat, ia menarik tubuhnya dari Jerman dan tidur di sampingnya, "Buona notte, Ludwig..." selamat malam, semoga besok kita tetap begini dan tidak ada yang berubah, kata Italia dalam hati.

"Gute nacht, Italia." Jawab Jerman pelan dan menutup mata, menyerah pada kantuk yang hinggap dari tadi.

Mengakhiri kenangan ini dalam satu kedipan, Italia terbangun sendirian di atas ranjang di atas ruangan yang gelap.

Entah kenapa, tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

.

Italia tersenyum tipis, walau terasa kaku saat menggerakkan otot muka, ia tetap ingin tersenyum.

Ia ingin mensyukuri pada waktu yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuknya bertemu dengan mereka. Teman-temannya yang berharga... Keuntungan menjadi seorang negara, ia akan menjadi abadi dan begitu pula teman-temannya.

Biarpun ada dari beberapa mereka yang pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Meski kepergian itu meninggalkan lubang besar di hatinya, namun ia akan terus bertahan selama teman barunya tetap setia menemani.

Teman...

Bukankah kata-kata itu sangat berharga dan penuh makna?

Meski mereka tidak akan terus bersamamu tetapi teman akan selamanya jadi teman.

Biarpun kalian harus berperang satu sama lain.

Baginya... Diberikan kesempatan untuk mengenal semua negara dan menjadi teman mereka adalah suatu anugerah tak terkira...

Mereka semua adalah teman berharga yang tak akan bisa tergantikan...

Namun... Karena semuanya berharga... Ia sedikit bingung... Ia jadi tidak bisa memilah mana yang lebih penting.

Mana seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi sosok yang ia cintai.

Karena itu...

Karena itu, ia akan menantang dirinya sendiri. Memastikan apakah pria itu, Ludwig, adalah orang yang ia butuhkan selama ini.

Untuk mengisi sisa dari lubang yang tidak mampu diisi teman manapun atau bahkan saudaranya.

.

Prussia memegangi tangan penuh luka milik Italia Selatan yang bergetar dalam pegangannya, "Ita-chan?"

"A-apa yang harus... Aku lakukan Prussia nii-chan? Uhh..." suaranya parau, sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan rahangnya karena dibebat oleh perban yang menahan dagunya yang mungkin akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu.

Namun Italia tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin membiarkan sakit menguasainya atau pengaruh morfin membuatnya hilang kendali, yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kemampuan untuk berpikir jernih. "Kau harus menyerah Ita-chan..." jawab Prussia lirih, ia membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk adik kecil yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati.

Adik kecil yang terlihat rapuh namun ternyata begitu tegar dan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Tidak sepertinya yang kini hancur dan harus menjadi benalu pada negara lain.

"Me-menyerah? Ti.. Tidak mungkin... Lalu baga-bagaimana dengan Jerman? Ludwig?" ia merasakan panik naik perlahan dari ujung kaki.

Prussia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu ini akan menjadi keadaan rumit dan berat... Apalagi Italia sangat mencintai Jerman, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini begitu saja, ia harus mengambil resiko, "Ludwig itu anak yang kuat, ia pasti bisa bertahan tanpamu... Kau tidak bisa membiarkan perang ini berlanjut... Orang-orangmu sudah terlalu banyak menderita..."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ita-chan... Kumohon." Prussia menciumi permukaan tangan Italia dengan bibirnya yang dingin, karena udara di luar membekukan kulit.

"Nii-chan... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, lagi... Aku menyayanginya... Aku tidak akan bisa mengkhianatinya... Tidak akan pernah bisa..." Ia tidak ingin bersembunyi sendirian lagi di dalam kegelapan, menanti akhir dari perang yang sejak awal tidak pernah ia inginkan.

Mengusap kepalanya, Prussia terdiam beberapa saat dan mengambil nafas sebelum berkata, "Lantas kau mau bagaimana? Kau juga tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perang dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku akan menyerahkan Lovino ke tangan sekutu dan menemui Ludwig untuk mengadakan negoisiasi baru... Akan kulakukan apa saja, agar aku tetap berada di dekatnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gue nonton Eat, Pray, Love~beneran film keren dan romantis... Huah~ jadi pengen ke Italia dan makan pasta sebanyak mungkin~**

**Lagu yang dinyanyiin Italia judulnya ****'Il Mio Canto Libero by Lucio Battisti'****, lagu romantis yang bisa elu dapet kalo donlot doujin Passato de ora (ludxfel).**

**Well, guys~ Metrotv muterin pilem ttg ww2, quite interesting huh?**

**(BTW, gue suka semeUK! Jadi jangan sodori gue UsxUk LOL) well, gue lagi mikir fic baru pair UkxJap~ XD**

**PLEASE – PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
